


desire to destroy

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Dark Reylo, During Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Firsts, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, please note this not dark fic but still pretty triggering, they have sex among the dead bodies of snoke's guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: A concept: they have tasted the poison on each other's tongues, and yet they still swallow it greedily.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	desire to destroy

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings!

A concept, he is angry and she wants him all, she tastes the poison on his tongue and wants to swallow it. 

  
  


“It's time to let old things die. Snoke... Skywalker... the Sith... the Jedi... the rebels. Rey... I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.” 

Kylo feels like he will die if he cannot be with her. Rey’s looking at him with her doe eyes, and he’s not sure what to say next. 

Her face twists, and he can feel her sadness through the bond — which he still needs to talk to her about. “Don't do this Ben. Please don't go this way,” she says.

A snarl rips from his throat. “No, no.” He steps forward towards her, putting his hand out, offering her a way out. “You're still holding on! Let go! You want to know the truth about your parents or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it.” 

He  _ wants _ her to say it. That her parents were nothing, but she could have a family with him, with the First Order. No matter how much it would hurt if she chose the darkest parts of his soul. 

She is silent for a long beat, the only sounds besides their combined breathing the crackling of blown electrical lights and fizzling wires. The other hand by his side turns into a fist, and his temper frays. “Say it.”

A rogue tear streams down her cheek. “They were nobody.” And then her next words blow him out of the water. “I don’t want to be no one anymore, Kylo.” Her voice is soft, but her body language is all hard edges. 

His face falls. “You're no one, but not to me. Join me.”

She proceeds to throw another curveball at him when she steps forward and grasps his hand. “Together.” 

Kylo’s mask of agony shifts momentarily, and he feels like the pained boy with nothing but a mask and cloak. The man he might’ve been — had his father believed in the power of unity and family instead of shipping his son off to Jedi camp — is long gone.

“Together,” he repeats back to her. 

All Kylo can see is himself, drowning in sorrow and self-hatred, because was this what he really wanted? Did he want to ruin the only hint of sunshine he’d had in  _ years _ ? Something dark and sinister chants back,  _ ruin her, ruin her, ruin her _ . And he’s so tired of hiding, so tired of running from every bad thing, that he simply lets the black void take him. 

“Give the order to have the transports eviscerated.” Rey’s voice is steady, and he wonders where she learned to be so vicious. 

He almost says,  _ but my mother _ . He can feel Leia out there, on one of those transports. 

But he knows it’s time to man up. 

She laces their fingers together and tucks her head onto his shoulder. “Please Kylo, if we get rid of them now, we’ll rule the galaxy together, and I won’t be no one and nothing,” Rey says.

Does he even want this girl? This girl who was clearly not all she appeared to be? The voices in his head are louder now, more than ever. He knows it’s his grandfather’s voice in his head and he hates it.

So, he gives the order, directly to the TIE pilots. Thirty transport pods are wiped from the galaxy, destroying any hope for his tattered and broken soul. 

His mother’s life force, it leaves him feeling… oddly achy and bone weary. This is what he wanted, right? To rule the galaxy with Rey? To be Emperor and Emperess Kylo Ren and Rey Solo? 

Leia’s life force leaves him too fast and the breath is knocked from his lungs with the pain of loss. He’s just glad she didn’t suffer. 

“Look at me,” Rey says, seeing his weakness. “You have me, you have me until the last star in the galaxy dies, and I will never send you off to be alone in your sorrow.” 

He goes to his knees and puts his head against her thigh, arms wrapping around her legs. “I have always wanted you to be mine, since that first day in the woods, and I would never ask so much of you.” Kylo looks up at her. She meets his dark gaze, and he nearly feels like he will combust. 

“I will burn myself up to ash to make you happy,” Rey says. 

And then he’s going to his feet, using the Force to clear the debris from the floor, from the throne, and he kisses her. As he’s brutally deflowering her mouth she moans something, and he pulls away, only to drag her to the throne. He’s dying inside, feeling her nearly vibrating with pleasure, because this is all... wrong.

He should be taking her slowly. They’re soulmates, and right now he’s got his teeth worrying the soft flesh of her lower lip. They’re going to be loud, and he knows it, but there’s no one to hear them except Snoke’s ashes and the bodies of the guards. 

Kylo knows she doesn’t want it soft — and he doesn’t think he’d be able to  _ be _ soft with her right now, not after she ordered the death of his mother. He’s angry, because after everything… he really has ruined her. 

All the while his tongue slides along hers, and she lets out a filthy little moan he feels go straight to his groin. His cock is uncomfortably hard despite his mind rebelling; there’s just nothing hotter than her sweet little moans. 

He uses the Force to remove her top, which would’ve otherwise taken him fifteen minutes. She shrugs out of her shredded clothes, and presses her breasts against his chest. “I want to see you too,” Rey says huskily. 

Should he ruin both of them? 

His clothes are also a complicated mess — and shredding his favorite cloak is not his idea of a good time — but Rey’s grinding on him, and he lets the darkness in. Lets it consume him. Kylo’s cupping the apex of her thighs through her pants, and he can feel the heat and warmth there, and  _ Maker _ , he wants to sink into her to the hilt. He gets her pants off without much trouble and then she’s kissing him back again. 

He sinks two thick fingers into her core, pumping them hard in and out as he takes her breast in his mouth. He flicks his tongue against her nipple, massaging the other. Rey’s trying to ride his fingers, and he opens their bond up to feel her emotions — which he’d been blocking until this point. 

Kylo feels her darkness, and most of all her raging passion for him. He knows now that he’s not ruining her. He is  _ saving her _ . 

Rey pushes an image down the bond — of her, with her lips around his cock. He groans her name and sinks a third finger into her. He knows she isn’t in pain. He would feel it if she was, right? But he can only feel her overwhelming joy at being filled, and her need to have him inside her. And Kylo doesn’t  _ need _ her to suck him off, because this may all be very short if they don’t get moving. 

He takes her by the shoulder, and says, “I love you, promise me you'll remember that."

"I promise," Rey says, and he thinks she has a pretty good idea of what’s going to happen next. 

"Good," he says. "Because I'm about to fuck you like I don't.”

Rey positively hums with delight. He fishes himself out and presses to her entrance, then pulls her body down on top of him. She’s wet and ready for him, and he’s only  _ kissed _ her. How did he get this lucky? 

Kylo sets a punishing pace and takes her by the throat, which only makes her moan in that beautiful, choked-off way. He fucks her hard, but he needs a better angle to fuck her deeply. He feels another wave of adoration and pleasure coursing through the bond, and then he’s standing up, twirling them, and putting her on her hands and knees. He spreads her wide and licks a short stripe across her folds, which causes her to swat him. “ _ Play later _ ,” she snarls at him. 

He gives her ass a light slap and pushes into her. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he swears, and then grips her hips tightly with his massive hands, pistoning into her. They are moving together in complete unison, much like they had only moments before; two that are one, and he loved that she gave as good as she got. Kylo brutally fucks her, knowing this was her first time and she’d be deliciously sore after everything was said and done. He wants her to feel him between her legs for  _ days _ . 

And then he feels it. She shakes with pleasure, clenching around him, nearly coming, reaching between them to rub circles on her clit. She explodes like a dying star on his cock. The pleasure is double for both of them through the bond. 

“Harder, Kylo!” 

He wants to tell her to call him Ben, but the illusion will break if he does. Besides — he’s worked himself up to being Kylo Ren for this, and he can’t break that now. 

And still, her calling him Kylo, just the thought of that name on her lips makes him absolutely feral. She’s going to do him in. He snaps his hips, strokes becoming uneven, and then he gasps and groans her name as she comes around his cock and he spills into her. 

The aftershocks move through him, and he eventually rests his head on her shoulder, still joined together. He should’ve used a condom. He should’ve done a lot of things. 

Kylo groans and pulls his cock from her. They are both naked (or nearly so) and vulnerable. 

She kisses him sweetly, and he has to ask, “Are you ok?” 

Rey sighs and kisses him once, silently. “We have an empire to rule, my love,” she replies.

_ My love _ . Does she love him? He loves her, more than he’s ever loved himself. 

“I hope you  _ do  _ love me,” Kylo says.

She smiles, and he knows the sun is shining somewhere in this cursed galaxy. “You are all under the sky I do love.” 

Kylo sighs in relief, and smuggles them to his room, determined to continue their amorous activities late into the night. That night, he has no nightmares, and wakes up rested — to Rey, turning in the circle of his arms before she disappears under the sheets to wake him up properly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for killing Leia, it was miserable for me too! I felt like they needed to be irredeemable though! I hope you all like this and please be kind, my heart is soft.


End file.
